The invention relates generally to an improved strand fabricating machine.
More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus for mounting of components for rotation of sets of front and rear carriers for strand supply bobbins and for timing movement of strands from a set of rear bobbins relative to contra-rotation of the carriers for the front bobbins.
A fair description of a strand fabricating machine, also known in the prior art as a braiding machine, is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,493,782, 1924, Klein. Reference is made "to that type of machine in which two oppositely rotating tables or turrets are provided, each turret or table carrying a series of spools or bobbins, the threads from all of said spools converging at a braiding point above the machine and means being provided whereby the threads from one series of bobbins will be interlaced with the threads from the other series of bobbins. The purpose of machines of this type is to produce a tubular braided fabric with or without a core." (col. 1, 11. 9-21)
The prior art braiding machines with two oppositely rotating tables, have presented the prior inventors with an inherent design problem. As illustrated by FIG. 2, of the Klein patent, any such braiding machine will have a central axis stationary shaft, such as element 2, which mounts the oppositely rotating tables. Power to rotate the tables cannot be transmitted through the stationary shaft centerline because that space is reserved for passage of the core being braided. Therefore, there must be a separate power input shaft.
The prior art solutions to the separate power input shaft requirements for braiding machines having first and second tables rotating about a central axis stationary shaft have led to inherently complex and precisely machined power transmission systems and similarly complex machine bases, frames or support structures. The Klein patent shows a base 1 mounting a horizontal drive shaft 3 carrying a pulley 4 at its outer end adapted to be engaged by a suitable clutch 5 to connect the driving pulley to the drive shaft. A bevelled driving pinion 6 is mounted on the inner end of the drive shaft and engages two bevelled gears 7 and 8 for rotating the bobbin carrying plates in opposite directions. U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,377, 1934, Standish, also shows a precisely machined base 1 housing a pulley driven shaft 6 carrying a bevel pinion 8 meshing with drive gears 9 and 10. U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,117, 1973, DeYoung, shows a drive mechanism 25 including a stationary sun gear 26 and sets of planet gears 29, 30 and 31 carried by a support plate 27.
So far as is known to the inventors, the art relating to braiding machines having two oppositely rotating tables mounted on a central axis stationary shaft has not had a relatively uncomplex base, frame or support structure for mounting a power input shaft for a drive mechanism for rotating the two tables at the same speed but in opposite directions.
Another problem existent with prior art braiding machines having two oppositely rotating tables, each table carrying a set or series of spools or bobbins, has been providing for selective adjustment of the timing of movement of strand of material from a set of rear or lower bobbins, along the central axis of the braiding machine, relative to contra-rotation of a set of front or upper bobbin carriers. The passage of the rear strands between any two carriers for the front bobbins, must occur within the dimensions of a relatively small "window." The timing of rear strand passage through the "window" between the contra-rotating front bobbin carriers should be adjustable. An efficient braiding machine should be able to run with strand materials of varied composition or different outer diameters. A limited timing adjustment will optimize the operating conditions for any one particular form of strand material.
Prior art braiding machines known to the inventors have had no easy means of changing timing between rear strand movement and the position of a passing front strand carrier. Timing changes have required disassembly of portions of the braiding machine and reassembly in different positions. Also, timing could never be changed while the braiding machine was operating.